shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Skyline Pirates/Divisions and Allies
"We'd rather die here, fighting. Than allow ourselves the shame of continuing our lives knowing that when the chance came, to save our captain... to prolong the legend of our Captain, Nova Blade. We turned our backs. No. We will fight here, and if it comes to it. Die here. Showing our loyalty, devotion and inspiration for the man that proved to us, the broken, the lost and shattered, that there is more to life than just the island we were born on. That there was indeed a whole world to explore, to strengthen ourselves and our bonds with more and more people." The Skyline Armada This singular side page of the Skyline Pirates, is directed to and informative of each individual division of the newly formed Skyline Armada. Formed upon the rescue mission of the crews captain, Nova Blade. Below each division and it's divisionaries are listed. Along with a brief description of each divisionary pirate and what the division itself does and protects. In total, there are 11 divisions. Each of which possess a phenomenal amount of strength and skill, though during the battle of G-0, several of the members were lost from the armada throughout the battle, but this does not mean the crew is in anyway disfunctional. It merely means that the 'family' has extended into a much larger/wider variety. In each division, minus the Division Commanders, there were/are about 24 members of each division (Exluding the Skyline and Monster Divisions). Though almost all of the divisionaries do not have devil fruits, they do have a series of odd skills and specialties, with about one or two devil fruit consumers. Though, the main division (Skyline Division), contains less than ten members. It is well understood that the division alone contains the strength of a formidable new world army. The same can almost be said for the Monster Division, containing all 6 Masters of Shishi-ō no mai, making it almost as formidable as the Skyline Division and just as dominating as the rest of the divisions. Although, a mass armada was not entirely necessary in Novas ulterior motive. But Nova, nor the rest of his crew, had not the heart or audacity, to turn away men and women that had come to fight for their cause. As such, the Skyline Armada, instead took territory in the four blues and in both halves of the Grand Line. Whilst the original Skyline Pirates were continuing their journey, both Leo and Drake suggested leaving the divisionaries in charge of the territories, spreading them out evenly in groups of who works and gets along best, in order to maximise the defence for each and every territory under their protection. Thus the divisionaries had considered it a great burden and honour to be bestowed upon them to protect something so precious to the Skylines. Vowing that their lives will be held on the line in order to protect their territories, holding mass parties and festivals whenever even one of the original Skylines showed up at the island. Nova also vowed to them that he will not abandon them to just be mere soldiers, also stating that he will call upon them again and again as they are now family, and he does not want all of them to miss out on the glory and adventure to be had. This motive however did not happen immediately, as after Nova had returned from his temporary disappearance and fight with both Static Dyson and Phoenix Redfox. He continued across the New World, Paradise and few of the Four Blues alongside the Armada, claiming territories and clashing with other pirate crews, but mainly at war with an army led by a former Admiral known as Lucius , better known as Admiral Kokken, the Black Dog. It was only after the great war between them, that the motive was taken into place. The original Skyline Pirates then continued their journey, completing several of their dreams and goals as well as uncovering the secrets of the fountain of youth. Skyline Division Armada Commander Nova Blade, is both the Captain of the Skyline Pirates and overall Commander of the Skyline Armada. Though the concept of an Armada was not Nova's, or in his intent at all. It eventually worked out for the better with one of his goals. To cause more trouble and distract the World Government from Monkey D. Dragons intentions. Having an armada of friends and followers allowed him to spread his influence more widely across the Grand Line and the Four Blues. Nova had no say in the formation of the Armada, but after seeing how many people came to rescue him as well as support him by putting their own lives on the line, he could not disband it. When in the right frame of mind, he decided that it could remain in tact, and formed his own division, the Skyline Division, formed with his closest friends from his past, as well as a new one. The responsibility of the Armada Commander is not simply leading the entire armada, it is to ensure that each Division Commander, understands their duties as well as their aspirations. The Armada Commander is meant to ensure the protection of all of his crews and oversee the disciplinary actions and orders of every division and member. Nova ordinarily passes messages onward to and organises meetings with the Division Commanders. Who then proceed to follow the orders, or arrange the meetings with whichever commander is present and with those who aren't present via den den mushi. Thus the Armada Commander is also known as both the strongest and most important of members of the armada. He is the most well known of members and the highest up. Divisionaries Rose Diamond despite having deceased during the Battle of G-0, was originally the instigator and overall reason for the mass fight that took place in rescuing the Captain and now Armada Commader, Nova Blade. Rose was the mastermind behind the formation of an armada, the recruitment of Nova's former Revolutionary comrades Phoenix and Static. As well as approaching all of the previous crews that the Skylines had met or battled in the past, along with known friends to Nova. Even finding several people whom were supposedly dead or imprisoned. It is indeed entirely plausible to state that had Rose not acted as she did, Nova Blade would not be alive as he is currently. Rose was the fourth original member of the Skyline Pirates and managed to maintain an impact on all of her nakama in the crew, as well as maintain a motherly image to characters such as Scarlett Kennedy and Primo Afro. Phoenix Redfox is the consumer of the Suki Suki no Mi, a highly feared fruit that was able to put her on an even terms with the likes of Nova Blade and Static Dyson for a brief time before their mastery of their respective Devil Fruits. She unlike her comrades, remained in revolutionary army until contacted by Drake, despite not hearing from Nova since he had abandoned her at the Revolutionary Army, she jumped at the chance to help her childhood crush, meeting up with the only man she knew that could help her, after Drake had requested that she reason with Nova, to stop his revenge fuelled madness. She and Static Dyson combatted Nova and after a gruelling duel, managed to stop him from inevitably killing himself. Seeing how low her former admiration had fallen, and how far her childhood friend Static had gone to protect her against the blind anger of Nova (So far that he had lost his arm to protect her), she decided to follow them both once again, staying beside Nova's bedside until he had fully recouperated, during this time, she had realised her true feelings for Static, and her childhood crush on Nova had ended, realising he was more of an elder brother to her than anything. Phoenix now serves in the Skyline Division, as both the Nurse and Navigator. Static Dyson is the consumer of the Fuzai Fuzai no Mi, a fruit considered to be both the opposite and equal of the Hika Hika no Mi as well as on par with the likes of the Suki Suki no Mi. Though being the primary reason for Nova's departure of the Revolutionary Army, due to reasons not quite clear. Though it was specified later on to be a naive jealousy and envy of Nova, having what he wanted, the admiration of Phoenix his first and only love, the respect of Dragon the only man he had ever looked up too and power, which no matter what Static did, he could never one up Nova. Eventually, despite his great attempts to evade Nova, (something he succeeded well in) he was contacted by Phoenix, someone of whom he could never truelly hide from. Requesting him to assist her in a goal, one he was easily baited into being promised the chance to fight Nova one on one. Though when he saw Nova in his blind fury, he had realised how broken Nova truelly was, and how strong he must have been to hold it all in to protect others. Static built a new admiration for Nova to the point where he put his life on the line to try and help Nova, costing him an arm and literally almost a leg in protecting Phoenix. After she had stated that Nova was more of a brother to her than anything, nothing more than an old childhood crush. Static felt the chance to win her love and look after his old friend Nova, forming the friendships he had once given up and beginning his own path to redemption. Static now serves in the Skyline Division as both a Medic and Swordsman. Calico Kidd is the consumer of the Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Kyūbi no Kitsune, stated to be the strongest model of the Mutt fruits. Calicos dream is to aspire to the legend that his Grandfather had set, becoming one of the youngest pirate captains in the Roger Era. Fully sailing the Four Blues and Paradise, getting incredibly far into the new world and making a home out of territory he had claimed. Calico had hoped to become a captain of his own, conquering both halves of the Grand Line and becoming the most well known and powerful of captains. Though his crew was filled with mutiny and turmoil, he was eventually overthrown. Though he was outnumbered, he put up a good fight, though it was not to be his victory as he was outnumbered. Though he was eventually rescued from danger by the Skyline Pirates. He began to admire Nova Blade, the Captain. Who reminded him of his Grandfather, so he joined the Skyline Pirates after destroying what was left of the Eternal Pirates. Swearing to put his tactical genius side to use for the Skylines, he was the strategic genius behind the movements against G-0 and the one that successfully convinced Drake, that messaging a woman called Phoenix Redfox to find Nova, was the right move. Effectively being the reason that Phoenix, Static and Nova were able to meet again and resolve everything. Calico chose not to recruit anyone into his own division and decided to remain with Rose Diamond and Daemon D. Blaze, planning every step of the invasion on G-0 to rescue Nova. He now serves in the Skyline Division as the Master Strategist and Helmsman. Daemon D. Blaze is the consumer of the Kiri Kiri no Mi, a logia with the reputation of being invincible (to those who know not of Haki). He is also the fourth and final Logia fruit user among the division. His dream is to become a pirate on par with one of the legendaries, if not the Pirate King himself. Daemon became the first student and apprentice of Nova Blade, as well as the last. He then followed his own path through the Revolutionaries and especially Kuma, becoming vastly stronger and much more experienced in fighting. After finding Nova and approaching him in the New World, Daemon found himself still no match for Nova, becoming the Cabin boy of the Skyline pirates. Effectively changing his dream from matching the strength of the pirate king and the legendary pirates, to becoming an equal in fighting prowess and ingenuity to Nova and to "become" the Pirate King instead of matching him. After this, he began protecting the SkyGlider and Rose Diamond in whilst the rest of the crew, including Rose, were organising the rescue of their Captain Nova. Daemon was the man behind the giant mist surrounding the island sized ship of G-0, allowing numerous pirates and soldiers to board the ship without being noticed immediatly, and allowing the pirate ships to get close enough to G-0 instead of being sunk, alongside the numerous other ships that had attempted to board G-0. He now serves in the Skyline Division as the Chef and Archeologist. Blaze Division The Blaze Division specialises in weaponry and warfare. Using the Dragon Hunter Technique and it's possibilities to surpass the potential of his division, multiplying it tremendous amounts. Each member of the Division is known only by their codename, which is earned through attaining a basic level of Dragon Hunter Combat. However, the entire division knows one another through their own generic names, for security purposes. Considering they only communicate with one another using the codenames, should one be compromised, they would be able to tell something is up using the naming system, calling them by their own name to see the reaction then acting on it, the appropriate response is "I am who you think I am" with negative responses bordering on the lines of "What?", "Who?" or "Yeah". As such, the Blaze Division also has an official rule of it's own, which if broken, means the breaker of said rule is sentenced to execution. Said rule is, "Should a member of the division, reveal the sacred art of Dragon Hunter Combat to any outsider, they are hereby sentenced to death". As the Dragon Hunter Combat must only be entrusted to those trusted and worthy, deemed so by Drake. The Divisionaries were able to prove themselves after answering the call to aid in the Skyline War. Thanks to the Dragon Hunter Combat as well as Drakes devotion to training them, the Blaze division had become the most loyal of divisions in the Skyline Armada. Also becoming one of the strongest. Division Commander Drake Lockheart is the Division Commander of the Blaze Division, as well as the 1st Mate of the original Skyline Pirates and the 1st Division Leader. Drake mostly maintains a presence on Reef Island, along with his division. Teaching them the basics of Dragon Hunter Combat and helping them to improve their techniques, in order to expand the potentials known about the style already. Thanks to this, the Blaze division is increasing in skill and power. Obviously, this was until Nova had returned from his disappearance of sorts. As when he returned, Drake and the other Division Commanders returned to the original Skyline Pirates. Though the divisions were not disbanded, not at all. They were left in charge of multiple islands, essentially becoming territory of the Skyline Armada. The concept of taking up territory and leaving the divisionaries in charge of them, was a concept thought out by both Leo and Drake jointly. As the crew could not continue it's journey in the shear size of an armada, it had to smallen out. After Drakes efforts to teach his crew, several masters of Dragon Hunter Combat, becoming formidable opponents of their own. Making Reef Island one heavily protected island and the Blaze division, one formidable division. Divisionaries "Tiger Shark" was the first female member of the division, joining Drake almost effective immediately. Despite her armoured appearance, she is actually a docile person. She does not tend to fight unless attacked, and if attacked she will fight without predjudice, tearing anything apart. Tiger Shark is an intelligent individual whom also commands the division below Drake. Making her the Vice-Commander, leaving her in charge of them when Drake is not present. Tiger Shark is the strongest member of the division, behind Drake of course and is the swiftest to learn and become proficient in the use of Dragon Hunter Combat, becoming the first ever known user of an aquatic based aura. Her Tiger Shark aura is a mixture of light brown and grey, and its appearance comes off as if it is levitating, rather than flopping on the ground. She is both swift and lethal, making her well respected and feared by Pirates and Marines alike. "Red Hawk" was the first alongside 'Tiger Shark' to join the division under Drake, he became a great help for Drake immediately assisting in the formation of the division in order for it to assist the other divisions to save Nova. Red Hawk is known for his keen eye in battle and his sense of freedom in the world, he rules the battlefield with his agility and flexibility, allowing him to literally soar all over the battle field with his Dragon Hunter Combat aura, the Red Hawk. He wields a giant axe that has its blades look in the shape of a hawk beak, with a spear like handle piercing the middle, this weapon suits Red Hawk delightfully, it also displays to others that it is not just swords that can perform Dragon Hunter Combat, but axes, polearms and halberds as well. Red Hawk also possesses a cape that appears as if it were made of feathers, a beautiful red cape that assists him in soaring into the sky, helping him glide around in a unique birdlike fashion, also diving down on enemies he spots as if he himself were a hawk. "Armadillo" is a man of few words, joining immediately if not straight after "Red Hawk" and "Tiger-Shark". He is similar to Drake in retropect of the wearing of armour, though he has no morale reason or obligation unlike Drake. He merely wears it to assist in hiding his sheltered personality, he is rather reserved but has the innate skill of using his own armour as a weapon, instead of martial arts or weilding a weapon, Armadillo takes pride by using his own armour (Whilst still wearing it) as a lethal weapon on the battlefield. Proving that it is not just weapons required to use the Dragon Hunter Combat, he was able to surpass Drakes expectations and teach Drake a lesson he'd never forget with ease, that Dragon Hunter Combat is more flexible than he had originally thought! Armadillo, despite his reserved nature, is quite wise and well respected among the division. He is rather old but is a good friend of Drakes and former friend of Meka Lockheart. Being one of the few men around the world that had mastered Dragon Hunter Combat before Drake was even born, a former swordsmen of the Roger Era and a skilled combatant that could even give Drake a good spar. Armadillo is the oldest member of the division and the strongest aside from Drake, despite originally being given the choice to be the Vice-Commander of the division, he passed up the opportunity saying "I did my leading in the Era of the King. The Leading is your generations responsibilty." "Zebra" was a former prisoner and assassin departing to Impel Down on a marine vessel along with his group "Jackal", "Killer Whale" and "Eagle". All of which were being escorted by a marine core under the command of "Black Bear" and his Vice-Captain "Raven". However, during a raid on the vessel, lead by none other than the Blaze Division Commander Drake, alongside his first three recruits. The four were given the choice to join him, or sink with the ship, the four joined almost immediately after witnessing Drakes destructive power and began to idolise him, along with "Black Bear" whom had grown swiftly to admire Drakes armour and rigorous attitude in battle, once the marines were defeated with none but "Black Bear" and "Raven" left, they asked to join Drake, swearing allegiance and loyalty to him if he could teach them his own ways. Thus through this act, Drake had gained 6 new members of the Blaze Division, creating a total of 9 now. Zebra fights using the shackles around his wrist with a short chain extending from the both, using these as his own unique weapons he is able to bring fourth two manifested Zebra auras for either side when he fights, their colour being both black and white instead of the traditional one colour. Once again this shows something new about Dragon Hunter Combat, impressing Drake once again. Zebra is able to blend in with any crowd and is more of a background character than anything, he tends to avoid fighting styles that stand out, but this does not in any way shape or form deter his incredible fighting prowess. "Black Bear" was originally a fairly esteemed Marine captain with ambitions of his own, sailing a ship with his Vice-Captain "Raven", he was assigned to take a squad of four assassins (now prisoners) to impel down. Prisoners who would now be known a "Eagle", "Jackal", "Killer Whale" and "Zebra". Black Bear had dreams of becoming a strong warrior of the seas recognised by even the fiercest of warriors, but being a Marine was too slow of progress for him. Thus when his ship was raided by Drake and the first few of his divisionaries, Black Bear swiftly took the chance alongside his vice-captain "Raven", to join Drake and his divisionaries. Commanding his marines one final time, to state that he and "Raven" died in battle. Since joining the Blaze Division, Black Bear had proven to be an incredibly protective figure, especially over "Raven", as it turned out, the two had become blood brothers. Black Bear went on to be protective of all the divisionaries, becoming a strong figure and presence among them, he brought a sense of ease to any that fought alongside him. His aura matched him well, a Black bear, protective of its own and ferocious when intimidated. His fighting style is more of a slow but powerful one where his armour allows him to take many hits and makes up for his lack of speed in battle, where his sheer weight and strength allow for him to deliver fatal blows with ease. Making him a terrifyingly strong opponent that uses two blunt maces as his weapon of choice. "Raven" is the sworn blood brother of and vice-captain under the former marine captain "Black Bear". Utterly loyal to "Black Bear" and his ambitions, he followed the captain and deserted the marines to join Drake and the Blaze Divisionaries. Once he had learned the secrets of Dragon Hunter Combat, his aura came forth as that of a Raven with a black aura surrounding it, ironically this is because of Ravens keen eyes during battle as well as his inate skill of picking off the weakest of opponents with ease. Not because he himself is weak, or because that is simple, but because this removes the quantity of opponents and allows for a clearer vision in the battle, he also tends to fly about the battlefield with his great agility and stability. Ironically, as most of the time Raven tends to fight alongside "Black Bear" the aura of Ravens weapon (which is actually a sharp string with numerous feather blades attached to it) tends to ride on "Black Bear"s auras shoulder during close battles. Raven tends to use his swift and unpredictable nature to combat opponents, also using his regal soldier appearance to defer enemies, saving his energy for braver and tougher opponents when the battlefield is clearer. "Taurus" is a former bounty and ronin hunter. Having spent several months in the New World hunting down Ronin for the Wano Country, he specialised in facing and defeating swordsmen. Though he was overwhelmed when attempting to bring Drake down, primarily due to the fact that it did not even take Drake to bring Taurus down, but the aura of "Red Hawk"s weapon. Taurus became fantasized and amazed over the concept of Dragon Hunter Combat and pleaded with Drake to teach him, even offering to join his divisionaries and face the world government. Taurus stated that his goal is to continue on a path that increases in difficulty and progresses his own strength, allowing him to charge onward. When hearing about Drake and the other Skyline Pirates goals, Taurus did not back down, in fact he became all the more relentless in joining them for their cause. Stating that it in itself would be a path the would be the danger he searched for, Drake admired his determination and allowed him to join, stating the rules and teaching him the basics of Dragon Hunter Combat alongside the 6 others that joined around his time, being two former marines and four former assassins and captives. Taurus' animal spirit became that of a taurus, the first zodiac animal Drake had witnessed in his life, the maroon spirit emanated from the War Hammer that Taurus carries around with him is self explanatory of what it is, but what is known is that it represents Taurus perfectly. As in battle he charges at his opponents opening lines for his allies and companions, his sheer strength alone is phenomenal and his armour provides him with an extra deal of sturdyness. Taurus has proven his worth as a divisionary of the Blaze Division and has become somewhat of a genuine disciple of Drakes. Following his very philosophy of life from wearing armour, to undevoted loyalty. "Squirrel" is a former hunter and forager for the villagers on Reef Island. Joining Drake and his division almost as soon as they had arrived on the island. Despite being one of the younger people on the island, he remembered Nova and the kindness he had shown to the villagers in repairing their homes. Thus Squirrel felt a devotion to rescuing Nova in his time of need, as well as aiding Drake, the former guardian of his hometown, that had given everything he had to protect them. During the training, Squirrel was able to adapt his own fighting style into Dragon Hunter Combat, using the bow and arrow. Oddly, his animal aura was a squirrel, though the confusion was cleared when he expressed his obsession for nuts, especially rare kami nuts and chest nuts. Ironically indicating that he believes womens breast are chest nuts also. When using his Dragon Hunter Combat, the aura represents a squirrel dashing forward, the head being the tip of the arrow, whilst the feathery end is the bushy tail. Another amusing statement is that when Squirrel uses his signature attack "The Explosive Nut Shell" the aura of his weapon acts as a Squirrel throwing a nut, instead of it dashing along beside the arrow. This brought into debate whether the weapons actually have spirits of their own and the stronger the bond between wielder and weapon, the more animated the spirit. Though Drake was amused by the theory, he did not state it as fact, just a conflicted debate that has been around since the beginning of Dragon Hunter Combat. Nonetheless, Squirrel is a fearsome ranged fighter and can launch a one man volley capable of bringing down several opponents at once, his aim is true and he has never once performed a friendly fire. Squirrel is a loyal member of the division and will serve it even to his death, something none of the division take for granted. "Jackal" was a former executioner for the marines towards the beginning of the Grand Line. Though his desire to kill was unquenched from slaying binded and defeated enemies, he desired slaughter through battle, following the quote "Remember there is no slaughter without laughter." to a unique point. Though after slaying several marines and going on a rampage, he was utterly defeated by Drake. With no contest Jackal was left in awe at Drakes sheer power, accepting defeat and awaiting his death. However, Drake spared his life, when asking why? Drake simply stated "The enemy of my enemy is an ally.". Despite not quite understanding something so simple, Jackal found himself obsessed with Drake and his divisionaries, following them in awe and desire for power, no longer did he quest for slaughter, but for his weapons soul to become his partner. Eventually being accepted by Drake into the divisionaries, Jackal proved to be a resilient and reserved individual, though after recieving help from several of the divisionaries when he did not understand something or could not focus, he began to trust them more and open up more. Coming from a side of the world where power was everything to survive, the only way to reach the top was to kill each and every step, leaving a desolate and barren land filled with traitors, it changed Jackal into the man he was until his defeat. Drake taught him many things, and he listened as best his ability, following as much as possible until he had mastered what he knew, his weapons aura is that of a Jackal. He uses a stainless steel rapier, with a well carved skeletal skull as the hilt. Jackal now leads as one of the wiser officers in Drakes division. Helping the ones who need attention, and creating sufficient strategies in order to achieve victory. Jackal is one of Drakes strongest divisionaries, but also one of the most loyal. "Firefly" "Fox" "Rat" "King Cobra" "Mantis" "Meerkat" "Panda" "Panther" "Polar Bear" "Elephant" "Wasp" "Killer Whale" "Eagle" "Millipede" "Hyena" Category:Skyline Pirates Category:1NF3RNO Monster Division The Monster Division specializes in Martial Arts and Close Combat. Using the special Martal Art Shishi-ō no mai to smash the opposition and surpass any obstacle, the Monster Division is the smallest of the divisions, congretated among 6 members (including the Division Commander Silver). Each member is a master of one of the five sub branches of Shishi-ō no mai. These five branches are as follows, Dìyù, Hēi lóng, Kūn, Shuǐ rùn and Sǐwáng. Each Master is incredibly different to the next, as well as their fighting styles, which relate to their personalities as well. One thing the five divisionaries share, other than their love for martial arts, is their respect for the Division Commander, Silver. For they were stepping stones in his way to mastering all five ways of Shishi-ō no mai, they have witnessed his sacrifices and his devotion to the art. It is only because of this that they followed Silver into Piracy. As during Novas capture. It was revealed that a surprising three of the five masters had become solo pirates and rogues of their own. But were outnumbered heavily and caught, it is through this that Silver was able to rescue them and recruit them. They decided that someone with the ability to turn the five art master, Silver to piracy and join their crew, must be a strong devoted man themselves. Someone worthy of an honorable death through combat, not a sentenced execution. It was this that had convinced the last two masters to join the division. Such a lethal combination of masters made the Monster Division worthy of its name, as well as advanced it to one of the clearly stronger divisions in the listing made by the government. With the ability to survive in the New World despite the fact there is only 6 people. Nonetheless the Monster Division proved its use as the five masters were able to prevent the advance of Vice Admiral Galaxy during the Skyline War for a fair amount of time. A feat that at first seemed impossible to most, considering the legends surrounding the marine and his ungodly strength. Division Commanders Divisionaries Master Fon was the last to join. As he was not a fan of piracy and is a rather old man of fine caliber. It was only through the desperation of Silver and the fact he had already recruited the other four, that Fon agreed to assist him. That was his reasoning for joining, however it was revealed later on that had owed a rather large debt at several bars for a series of unpaid "all you can eat" Buffets. After that made him a lowly wanted man, he kind of accepted his fate, but decided to increase his bounty to a size worthy of his skills and name. He didn't want to build one the size of Supernova like Eustass Kid or Monkey D. Luffy, joining Silvers group was an easy way to raise his bounty to an appreciative level. Though when this reason was discovered, it was merely shrugged off with a "thanks for your help". After the battle though, Fon found a fondness for spending time with his fellow masters and decided to stay within the division. Vowing to only serve a captain that has mastered all forms of Shishi-ō no mai. Silver happily accepted and now Fon acts as the wise grandfather of the group. Providing wise life stories and calming peace of mind. Master Noel Master Zhou Master Jake Master Xiahou Hells Doctor Division The Hells Doctor division is based on a medium sized ship named the Sanctuary. With a particular specialty in medical care and the knowledge of the nerval system as well as the bodies core functions. It is comprised of the third recruited Skyline Pirate, Leo Osiris. Seconded by the joint fourteenth recruited member of the Skyline Pirates. The crews main objective is to develop and shape the future of medicine, whilst also obtaining and completing goals and dreams of the division. However, despite the innocence and modesty of these objectives, they are simply secondary. Their primary objective is assisting and following the beloved Captain of the Skylines Nova Blade. The division is surprisingly built up of secret agents, operatives and former doctors of the Saharan Empire. Each as loyal to Leo as they are to his father, the King of Sahara Island. Making the division a lethal yet life saving one with a mix of skills such as espionage and medical, this division is an essential key to the force that is called the Skyline Pirates. Division Commanders Leo Osiris is the consumer of the Sufin Sufin no Mi, Model: Andro and the High Commander of the Hells Doctor Division. Leo generally wanders the lands of Sahara Island and the fellow islands around it in West Blue, curing diseases and solving problems. Obviously this was only essentially until Nova had returned from his spree of revenge against an infamous group called 'Genesis Zero (Génesi̱ Mi̱dén)'. As when he had returned, Leo returned alongside Ruby and the other Division Commanders, to form the Skyline Pirates once more. Though the divisions were not disbanded, not at all. They were left in charge of multiple islands, essentially becoming territory of the Skyline Armada. The concept of taking up territory and leaving the divisionaries in charge of them, was a concept thought out by both Leo and Drake jointly. As the crew could not continue it's journey in the shear size of an armada, it had to smallen out. Leo teaches his divisionaries in the art of medicine and the nerval system. Making several of them masters at defeating opponents in battle with a single cut from their weapon, or a simple jab into a nerval point, rendering the opponents paralyzed for a short time. Ruby Angel is the consumer of the Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Korat and the Vice Commander of the Hells Doctor Division. Ruby is the assistant nurse to Leo and his fiance, wandering West Blue alongside him and the division, curing diseases and administering medication. Until her Captain had returned and called back the Skyline Commanders. Ruby's duties tend to be assisting to the smaller details that Leo often tends to miss out, as well as maintaining the order within the division and training those who are not equipped for combat in the ways of Shishi-ō no mai, taught to her by Silver through the time skip. As Vice Commander, she is somewhat the replacement commander should anything happen to Leo, as such, she is respected and treated on the same level as Leo. Though she can still be quite shy or distant, she now tends to take a straightforward and well thought out path when decisions are placed in front of her. Thanks to her level of organisation and Leo's medical prowess, the duo have been considered angels among the West Blue, said to have the ability to heal even the worst of cases, however this is often just sailors talk, expanding them into legends themselves. The Northern Stars Black Star Green Star Yellow Star Red Star Blue Star Divisionaries Nightmare Division Division Commander Divisionaries Bullet Storm Division Division Commanders Divisionaries Cataclysm Division Division Commander The Music Band Divisionaries Frost Division Division Commander Divisionaries Guardian Division Division Commander Divisionaries Flambé Division Division Commander Divisionaries Lunar Spring Division Division Commanders Divisionaries Category:Skyline Pirates Category:1NF3RNO Gallery This gallery is dedicated to the images of Divisionaries actually meeting each other outside of fighting in wars or battles. Images of them relaxing and bonding, whilst waiting for their commanders, whom are meeting one another to discuss things and catch up on the news with the rest of the original crew. Category:Skyline Pirates Category:1NF3RNO